1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to inserting connectors, connector units, and backplanes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication device or the like may have a structure where a backplane and plural boards vertically connected to the backplane are provided inside the communication device or the like. Plug connectors are provided at the back plane. Jack connectors are provided at end parts of the boards to be connected. By connecting the jack connectors and the plug connectors, the backplane and each of the boards are electrically connected to each other.
In recent years, transmission rates of signals have become high. Therefore, a structure where signal transmission contacts are arranged two-dimensionally is applied to the above-mentioned jack connector. In other words, members where there are contact modules having signal transmission contacts and shield members mutually arranged in close proximity are provided in a multi-step manner. See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2001-319753.
However, there is a limitation of the number of the connectors which can be connected to the backplane. Because of this, there is limitation of making the transmission rate high.